


Hope

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict to Sam's Blood, Alternate Universe, Angst, Betaed, Blood, Blood Addiction, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Demon!Dean, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Ezekiel alive, Ezekiel is Actually Ezekiel, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Rape, Season/Series 09, Spoilers, The mark of Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Violence, Virgin Castiel, angel!Sam, human!Cas, human!Sam, human!dean, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Angel, one Human and one Demon walked toward the bunker. Post season 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them, wish I was.

Castiel and Sam watched Dean; not knowing how much life left within the demon.

Sam hoped that there was some humanity left in his brother.

Castiel hoped that Dean had memories of what the two shared - hoped to get his lover back.

"Dean?"

Dean was left outside the bunker, his eyes were dark and dull of life; the scars still covered his face.

"Dean, are you there?" Sam asked and came closer to him, almost afraid to touch his brother.

"Dean is dead you moron." The demon spoke towards Sam, though his eyes still staring at Castiel.

"Dean, why are you staring at me?" Castiel asked, with hope glimmer in his eyes.

"I am not." Demon Dean replied and turned his eyes away from them.

"Are you sure that you don't remember me?" Cas asked, as he walked closer to Dean, his hands cupping his lover's face.

"Keep your hands away from me human." Dean warned Cas but didn't hit him.

Cas still looked with worry toward Dean, he still remembered the last time his lover touched him and made love to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> I'll try to update daily, let's hope that RL will let me.

_Dean was lying beneath Castiel’s naked body, feeling the warm and the heated moment as their bodies were closer; skin by skin._

_"Dean…" Castiel moaned his name, bringing his cock closer to the man's ass._

_"I need you Cas." Dean moaned, feeling the heat, feeling his lover touched him, almost made him cum._

_"Please Cas, inside me now." Dean asked as he panted for breath, his eyes never leaving his lover._

_Castiel looked at his lover, hearing the pleading voice. He entered in one motion and was inside of Dean, never letting go, waiting for an order from his lover; needing to hear what he wants._

_"Oh God, oh Cas, move." Dean asked, his hands were tight around Castiel, pushing him toward his, not letting his go, even as Castiel moved his cock in and out in slow pace before he was riding fast._

_Castiel biting Dean's neck; marking his lover all over, and then he added another mark near to Dean's heart, and mumbled, "You are mine Dean, mine and mine alone!"_

_"I'm all yours, always have been," Dean reminded him, and kissed Castiel, as the passion and the heat covered them._

_"It almost time, I can't hold it much longer." Cas told him as he kept riding him harder and faster._

_"Come inside of me… I need to feel you." Dean said, and could feel his own body shaking as well as Cas, as they came together._

Castiel now looked at the demon, eyeing him with hope that Dean might remember the night they both had.

"Dean?" he asked and came closer, his hands were on the demon shoulders, he could feel the cold.

Castiel found himself flying and then the pain came to claim him toward the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> Yesterday was a busy day.
> 
> Let me know what you think... evil grin...

Sam hurried over Castiel, checking him, and looked around. Dean was nowhere.

"Cas, are you all right?" Sam asked.

Castiel woke to world of pain, even in his heart. His whole body ached; the demon threw him roughly, hitting the hard ground.

"Do not move fast man, you’re wounded," Sam advised as he helped Castiel, and then they entered the bunker. Sam helped Cas sit on a chair, "You need some rest before I will move you to the bed."

Castiel saw a change in Sam's eyes, how his eye color changed to blue.

He focused on Castiel, bringing him to full recovery. When he done, Sam lay on the floor, confused.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Castiel frowned at him as he believed Dean had told Sam the truth, but it seemed that his lover had some other plans.

"You fainted in front of me." Was Cas’ only reply. He thought they might need Ezekiel for later, hopefully to save Dean.

"Oh." Sam said and rose from the floor, sitting beside Castiel.

Silence surrounded them till the doors slammed open.

Demon Dean was standing, Castiel yearned to walk toward him and kiss him. He hoped, dearly hoped, that there was some humanity left in the man that he loved to death.

"He will kill us Cas, don't go near him." Sam warned him as he watched the demon walk toward them, his eyes fixed on Castiel.

"Are you planning to kill him?" Castiel asked, and found the black eyes looking at him.

Stare fight it is then, and Cas hoped that Sam wouldn't lose the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but i would love to play with Destiel... love it dark and light.. evil grin..

Sam came toward the demon, not letting him near Castiel, knowing that the man is human.

"Dean, let it go," Sam asked but there was no response from his brother, so he pleaded, "I know that you are there brother, you need to fight the demon, and you know that."

The demon broke the stare and turned to take care of Sam once and for all. He threw him toward the stairs, and then walked toward Castiel, one hand on his shoulder and then they were gone.

Moments later Sam felt pain aching his body, he went to rest in his room, hoping that nothing was going to hurt Cas.

\--

**At Dean's room…**

Castiel flew at the bed, thrown by demon Dean. His hands were cuffed to the wall, his clothes been ripped, and soon he was naked in front of his lover.

A feeling of dread came over him, as Dean came forward and moved his hands toward Castiel’s smooth skin.

Cas shivered from the touch; cold and inconsiderate. He could feel the heat, as he could the pain, after Dean touched him and blood leaked from the wound that was just created.

"Dean… no... it hurts…" Castiel asked, but to no avail, and soon Castiel found himself gagged.

Castiel was tied to the wall, and yet he could feel his body aching from pain all over as Dean moved his hands to touch him. He could feel his legs opening and his hole, he was still virgin, while he made love to his lover.

Castiel moaned and thrashed his head, his legs gave a fight but couldn’t succeed over the power of Demon Dean, and for once Cas felt weak.

Dean moved closer to Cas's legs; pushing them apart.

Dean was naked in front of Castiel, and with one push of his length inside the raw hole, Castiel could feel and smell the heavy scent of blood which was leaking from his body.

He arched his head back, as he holds the scream by the gag, his hands were hurt by the cuffs. Castiel soon drifted into the darkness while Dean kept pounding into him. He did it while Castiel was awake to a world of pain and misery.

Dean pushed in and out, his eyes black with no feelings. His hands grabbed violently at Castiel’s body as his cock was sliding even deeper inside, not caring that the man was in grave pain, and pale in front of him.

When the demon finished he removed his length in one pained move and vanished leaving Castiel; gagged, cuffed and bleeding in the lock room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95

The room was dark and cold; Castiel felt his body shivering, and tried to call for Sam in spite the gag in his mouth, but to no avail.

Crowley appeared and observed the man that lay in the bed.

"Castiel, what has happened to you?" Crowley asked and clapped his hands, and by that Castiel was free, "I think that I forgot to add something to my soldier, I will be right back." Crowley added.

And then Crowley was gone, leaving Castiel trying to stop the bleeding and cover himself just to leave that room.

Once he covered himself with the blanket that he found on the floor and was heading toward the door, he heard that voice again, "Not so fast Cas."

"Please Dean, if you are there, please hear my voice." Castiel begged and with one last effort to unlock the door before he was thrown back onto the bed.

"I will make it clear for you to understand Cas-man; you are not allowed to leave my room, I mean Dean's room, do you understand?" the demon asked him.

Cas nodded; he feared for the worst again. The blanket was no longer attached to his body, naked and battered facing his ex-lover and now the demon that held Dean's heart.

Crowley appeared again, holding back the demon's shoulder, not letting him go near Cas.

Crowley opened the door, "Castiel, you need to leave this room now, I have a soldier to take care of, find the puppet Sam."

Castiel left the room, looking behind him; nervous of what Crowley would do to the demon.

The door was shut, and Castiel was standing outside it. Naked and bleeding.

'Dean, why did you have to die?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta read, chapters 6-9.
> 
> Beta: yaoilover95 - thank you

"Sam…" Castiel called weakly, bloody and cold.

"Sam…" he called again walking on the cold floor.

"Where are you Sam?" Castiel asked, worried as the man does not reply.

Sam heard noises, as he left his room; he walked till he found Castiel naked and bleeding.

"I'm going to kill him." Sam mattered angrily as he returned to his room bringing the first aid-kit, and then back to patch Cas up and added, "I thought that you were lovers."

"He is a demon Sam, and Crowley saved my life." Castiel weakly said, hoped that it would calm the man. War was not needed right now, and he needed his lover to come back to him.

"You need to rest, and I should help you to shower, you need to clean the wounds. I only stopped the blood, but you need it cleaned as soon as possible." Sam advised.

"Help me to get in there." Cas said, feeling that his strength gone.

Sam helped Castiel to the shower, letting the man inside, and bringing him clean clothes and a towel.

Sam left, leaving Castiel alone taking a shower. 

Castiel sat on the floor, holding his knees, crying for the love of his life.

"Did you miss me, human?" 

The voice startled Castiel, as he trying to catch his breath and careful not to slip on the floor, he faced demon Dean.

His eyes were changed, just like Crowley.

"Is that you Dean?" Castiel asked, but the demon did not reply, just stared at him with his green eyes, full of lust.

Castiel had hope again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

Crowley appeared before Dean, making a move toward the naked Castiel who was in the water of the shower.

"Here's another dose for you, my knight." Crowley smiled, pushed in the needle, squeezed the blood in him, and then Crowley was gone.

After the dose, Dean had flashbacks from his past life, and fell to his knees, covering his head.

Castiel left the water, and walked carefully toward Dean, with hope that his lover was still there.

"Dean?" he asked nervously, "Are you all right?"

The black eyes returned and yet Cas could feel Dean’s soft touch on his skin, it was not causing him pain anymore at least.

The demon led Castiel into the shower; his skin was flushed under the water, as Dean was naked before him, and pushed Cas's face toward the tiles.

Castiel could feel the pressure of the demon's skin upon him, as he tried to breathe along with the warn water that hit him.

Dean moved his cock toward Castiel bruised hole and pushed it in.

Castiel moaned as he could feel the demon's cock inside of him, knowing that Dean was still there; he saw what Crowley did, and he wondered whose blood was used and at what cost?

Dean started to pound into him, feeling the warm water on his skin, his hands grabbing Castiel body tightly, as he thrust in and out, harder and deeper.

Castiel turned his head around, noticed his mark on Dean's shoulder. With one fast movement, he moved his hand toward the mark that he gave his lover after saving him from hell.

Dean pulled his cock from Castiel and slumped on the floor, mumbling words while covering his head.

The demon eyes were back.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, wanting and needing to hear his lover's voice.

Crowley appeared, he noticed the shape that his knight was, his soldier looked like he was beaten, and the king of hell was surprised to see that Castiel was the one.

"Please bring him back Crowley." Castiel begged him and then his eyes were on his lover, he was concerned about him.

In that moment the bathroom door opened, and Sam was surprised to find out that Castiel was not alone as he had thought.

Castiel watched the man before him; Sam looked pale.

"Why are you all here?" Sam asked and then a blade showed in his other hand, pointing toward Dean.

Knowing what the demon Dean had done to Castiel, his only thought was to finish this once and for all. After all, he knew that if his brother knew what the demon caused he would kill himself anyway. So Sam thought it would be the right thing to do.

"Sam no!" Castiel walked toward him, not letting him go near the demon.

Crowley saw the opportunity and vanished, leaving his knight, Castiel and Sam in the bathroom, with the sound of the water leaving the hose.

"Turn off the water Cas; I’ll take care of Dean." Sam said.

"Don’t do it, Sam. I will not let you touch him, nor kill him." Castiel moved closer to Sam.

Sam walked around them and turned the water off. He turned to face the demon; threatening to kill him as the blade was pushed at the skin… and then he left them in the bathroom, slamming the door.

Castiel knelt beside him; moving his hand toward his mark, noticed the changes made by looking at Dean's face.

Maybe there was hope left for them after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
>  
> 
> Next update: Saturday :)

_Castiel was kissing him passionately, leaving bite marks on his lover's chest, near to his heart._

_Mumbling words of love, kissing him all over._

_"I love you Dean, don't you ever forget it." Cas told him, kissing him._

_While he kissed him; his hands touched Dean all over. He embraced his body closer to him, feeling the heat from his lover._

_When the kiss was broken, Castiel said, "I'm addicted to you Dean, and want you for good."_

_"I love you too, Cas." Dean mumbled and moaned with pleasure as he could feel Castiel's hands were on his manhood.  
"Oh Cas, don't stop."_

_Castiel moved his hand to touch the imprint of his mark upon his lover's shoulder noticed how this turned Dean on. He grinned at that, wanting Dean happy and satisfied._

_"Oh God, Oh Cas, I'll cum soon, I can't hold it much longer." Dean moaned his heart beating fast._

_"I didn't ask you to hold it Dean," Castiel told him and then he licked Dean's lips and added, "You can let it go and I promise that you'll cum again."_

_Dean opened his mouth, yearning for a kiss, as he let go, and his body shuddered and white cream left his cock._

_Castiel kissed him as he came. Enjoying the look of pleasure of his lover, and then he broke the kiss._

_His mouth kissing and licking his lover; he bites Dean's nipple hard, as the man moaned, and then he trailed down his lover's belly, and toward the limping cock which was covered with cum._

_Castiel licked the cum from Dean's belly, and then cleaned his cock. Dean arched his back at the touch and his eyes were closed as he moaned._

_Castiel then with one hand holding Dean's cock, started to suck it. He made it hard again as his other hand trailed toward the imprint hand mark on his lover's shoulder._

"Cas," Dean suddenly said, his eyes were green, as he noticed Castiel blue eyes staring at him with fear, "What happened?"

"What’s the last thing that you remember?" Castiel asked.

"Metatron killing me with the angel blade," Dean replied and then he asked with a fear, "I should be dead, did Sam sacrifice _his_ life for me?"

"Sam didn't do that, Crowley saved your life," Cas said, noticing the frown on his face he added, "You are a knight of Hell now Dean, my love."

Crowley appeared and with a hand over Dean's shoulder, they were both gone.

"I hate you Crowley." Castiel muttered.

Crowley knew how to ruin a moment.

At least he has hope again, he can only hope that it will last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: yaoilover95
> 
> Next Update: Sunday or Monday :)

Castiel dressed quickly and left the bathroom. He noticed Sam standing, waiting with angel blade.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Crowley took him," Castiel replied and added, "You better put that away; I talked to Dean."

"Dean? How is he?" Sam asked and lost the blade; letting it fall to the ground.

"Scared; he was human again for several minutes until Crowley took him away." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, as he took the blade from the floor and put it on the table.

"He didn't know what happened, so I told him." Castiel said.

"What exactly did you tell him?" Sam asked.

"That you asked Crowley to save him. The truth Sam, I told him the truth." Castiel replied with a bit of anger, though he could feel exhaustion take him over as he yawned.

"Time for you to sleep then Cas, you look done to me. Maybe a good night sleep will help you." Sam suggested as he grabbed the blade and led Castiel to a spare bedroom.

"Good idea and thank you Sam for not killing him in the bathroom." Castiel thanked and closed the door.

He sighed heavily before he climbed onto the bed and covered himself with a blanket.

Castiel dreamt of his lover, of his hope to be united again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.
> 
> Next Update: Wednesday.

_"You made it Dean," Castiel kissed him, pinned Dean's body toward the wall, and then he added while his lover's gasps for air, "I thought I lost you there… I thought you died…"_

_"I will never leave you; it will be over my dead body." Dean told him and kissed him again._

_Castiel broke the kiss, moving his finger toward Dean's swollen lips and warned him softly, "Don't you ever say that again! You'll kill me just for that awful thought and you better stay alive for me."_

_Dean cupped Castiel's face, staring at the ocean eyes; letting himself swimming, he never felt his body moved toward the bed, let alone covered by feathers._

Castiel smiled at the dream he has having, imagined how life would be if Dean was alive and kicking.

\--

He was the enemy now; demon, why on God Green Earth Sam asked from Crowly to save him?

Dean knew that he should stayed dead; he remembered what the demon did to his lover; he remembered the hurt in Castiel's blue eyes, the pain and the blood.

He could see Castiel begged him to stop and Dean could see the damage that the demon caused and it pained him to see it; in his mind. 

He didn't know why Cas didn't let Sam to finish the job? 

He deserved to die.

Watching Cas as he slept peacefully, Dean was afraid to touch him, afraid that the evil will take turn to hurt the one he loved.

"Forgive me Cas." And then he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, but RL caught me, and I couldn't update as I wanted to.
> 
> Not Beta Read.
> 
> Next Update: Sunday + Monday.

Crowly sneaked toward Sam, as the man slept peacefully, and used the syringe to take blood.

The syringe was full of blood, and Crowly removed it and then he sealed the spot of blood with a kiss; leaving no mark on the skin.

"Stay alive Moose." And with that Crowly vanished into thin air.

Crowly didn't find his knight, he knew that demon Dean needs the blood, but he was nowhere, not even with Castiel.

Something was wrong.

His knight was gone with the angel blade.

He was wondering if Castiel will know of that fact what he could do about it. Crowly was doubtful that he can do anything, not to say to save his lover from certain death.

\--

Castiel woke with a strange and yet fearful feeling that something is going to happen.

"Dean?" he called, hopes that his lover could hear, and yet the silence was his friend.

Crowly appeared in his room.

"What's wrong Cas?" Crowly asked, noticed the blue eyes looking at him, and filled with fear and concern.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, and then he added, "I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen."

"Dean is gone, and with him the angel blade."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet beta.
> 
> Chapters 6-9 beta.

Dean watched and listened to the demon radio.

Crowly was still in the bunker with Castiel, and Sam was still sleeping.

Blood was leaking from the ceiling; he could smell the pure taste.

He stepped closer toward the blood, his mouth opened and he could feel the first drop of blood dropping at his throat.

It was sweet, human with a bit of angel, it was strong at first but a second drop gave him strength that he was needed.

Dean let go from the angel blade; his thirst for blood grew more than using the blade.

\--

"Moose blood is working, and yet…" Crowly said but stopped, as he squeezed the needle through the ceiling, and then when the blood was over, Crowly vanished.

Castiel been wondering about what working, and he just hoped that his lover not planning to do anything reckless.

\--

There was no blood leaking from the ceiling; his master gave him that much, hopefully that would help him in his mission to kill Metatron.

"Not so fast Dean," Crowly appeared and grabbed his Knight, and then he whispered, "Think of your action, beside his fellow angels could kill him."

"No, I deserved to die." Dean mumbled, grabbing the handle of the blade, and pointed the sharp toward Crowly.

"Now that is not your smart move." Crowly told him, and both were vanished.

The blade fallen to the ground, making a sound as it fell.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read

_While in Hell…_

"How dare you threaten me?" Crowly asked, his eyes piercing the knight skin, as blood was leaking from the open wound from his chest.

The demon just stared and waited, giving no reply to his master.

"Killing me will give you nothing, and I'm not letting you to kill yourself," Crowly pinned his Knight to the wall, and added, "When your precious lover will get his grace back he will kill me if he'll know that you are dead."

Crowly then sealed the wound, leaving it a scar on the demon's chest.

The demon stared at him; dull black eyes and Crowly believed that his Knight might needs another dose of blood and maybe his humanity will be back.

Crowly wants what Castiel needed; being loved.

"He better kills me or I will kill myself," the demon spits at him, "I have this on my hand," he pointed at the Mark of Cain in his hand, and added, "What good is the vessel for Castiel anyway?"

"The vessel is good, don't underestimate him, he has a great power," Crowly replied, and continued as he still pinned his knight, "You will not going to find your doom so quickly; we need to hunt the rot angels and kill them."

"Leave Metatron to me, I will kill him!" the demon asked.

"Where's your blade?" Crowly smirked at him.

"It's left in the bunker somewhere, that's when you took me and brought me here." The anger seemed to get control in his knight.

Good, he needs him angry; the knight might be more use of being pissed off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read.
> 
> I'll try to update at Sunday, or probably Monday.

Sam woke tired.

Castiel noticed Sam as he stepped in the kitchen; the man was pale to his eyes.

"Sam, are you all right?" Castiel asked.

His eyes changed to blue, as Zeke replied, "I believed that someone taking his and my blood lately, and that's making us pale and weak."

"Crowly, I suppose is the one that doing that." Castiel replied and noticed the posture of Sam changed.

"What's happened?" Sam asked he stumbled across the chair.

"I believe that you are still tired Sam, you should rest, your body still need time to heal." Castiel advised.

Sam nodded and left the kitchen still thinking that something amiss, as he trusted Cas.

\--

Castiel in the meanwhile daydreamt of his lover, can't wait to have him by his side.

_Dean was sweating underneath him as Castiel pound at him slowly, eyes are locked, and his lover moaned with pleasure._

_"Faster Cas… oh God… right there…" Dean moaned and begged his lover and Castiel knew how to pleasure him._

_"I'm not God yet, lover," Castiel leant and kissed him passionately, and added, "Glad that I'm the one that saved you from Hell, I love you Dean."_

_"I love you too Cas," Dean then moaned, his hands around his angel body as he added, "I never thought that I will be worth saving and worth of love."_

_Castiel kissed him as he thrust him harder and faster…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read, yet.
> 
> \--
> 
> I wasn't certain about this chapter, let me know what you think...
> 
> \--
> 
> Sorry for not updating last week, trouble at my country.

It has been two days without giving his knight fresh blood.

Crowly hated to leave his knight alone, not knowing what exactly going on with him.

Crowly brought his knight with him, it might help if Castiel will watch over him, and somehow the former angel has some power of his knight, might something that bonded them long ago.

They were back in the bunker after two days of absence, and Castiel observed his lover.

Demon Dean stared with dull eyes toward Castiel; feeling nothing toward him as images running in his head.

The demon took several steps forward the man.

One touch on Castiel's shoulders and they were gone.

"Crowly, your knight gone with Castiel," Sam told to Crowly and then glared at him; "Don't you dare take more blood from me."

"Why? What would you do to me?" Crowly taunted him.

\--

Castiel was in the room again, and the door was locked as he tried to open the door but no avail. 

He was locked with the demon, not knowing if it was his lover or the demon.

Castiel looked at him with fear in his eyes; blue staring at black.

"Dean, are you there?" Cas asked with fear, while he hoped that his lover was there.

"Why? Are you missing him that much Cas?" the knight taunts him.

"I miss _him_ not you." Castiel noted to him, taking one more step back till he was close to the door.

The knight walked toward him, and with one single touch, his and Castiel's clothes were vanished.

Castiel feared for his life; he truly believed that Crowly brought this knight back to humanity; he swallowed the lump down his throat as he watched after every move that the demon took at him.

The knight made Castiel knelt on the floor.

"Suck it," he pointed toward the vessel cock, "and I will try not to hurt you that much, I mean I know how much the human loves you."

Castiel did as he was told, even though he could feel the demon's hands pushing his head, so he could suck the cock deeper, and Cas just hoped that he won't gag from it.

The knight pushed Castiel head toward his cock, not letting go, letting the former angel to gag on it.

Then the shuddered came, and the white cream left Castiel's mouth, and then the cock was pulled from his mouth.

Castiel tried to overcome his gag reflex, as he wipe and spat all the white cream from his face.

Then the knight threw him at the bed, and the handcuffs were back.

"CROWLY!!!" he shouts, before he was gagged by some fabric.

\--

Zeke heard Castiel's shout, noticed that the King of Hell didn't move from his spot.

"Fine then, you win," Zeke told him and then he added, "But don't you dare taking my blood as well."

"Good then," Crowly grinned and then he added, "I'll come to collect it after saving Cas from my knight who needs his brother's blood."

And then Crowly was gone.

\--

Knight Dean pushed his cock toward Castiel's sore hole, and started pounding faster and deeper with no mercy toward the human.

Crowly appeared to see the scene in front of his eyes.

"Knight Dean, what do you think that you are doing?" Crowly asked.

Knight Dean turned around, the cock still slamming Castiel's ass, as he answered, "Taking him, why Crowly? What do you think that I should do with him?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> \--
> 
> I'll try to return to update daily or 3 times a week, don't kill me though.

Crowly sighed heavily, and then touch his knight shoulder and they were gone, leaving Castiel still gagged and bound.

\--

Sam was looked surprised when Crowly appeared with his knight, but he was wondering where Castiel was.

He noticed the knight was naked, and Sam feared for Castiel, hoping that the demon didn't kill him at least.

"Crowly, where's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Moose, he is still in the room, I believe," Crowly replied, smirking at Sam as he added; "Now for the next part, you should rest Moose."

With one swift of his hand, Sam fell to the ground, and then his eyes changed to blue.

"Hello Zeke." Crowly grinned.

"The part of the deal that you'll not take my grace, just the human blood." Zeke reminded him, and then they stared at Sam's limp form.

Crowly used the one syringe he had to collect Sam's blood.

Once he was done, Crowly touched his knight and they were gone.


End file.
